


If Life Was A Coincidence

by onewholewhale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind!Marco, Bunch of other characters, Childhood Memories, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Repressed Memories, SO SORRY, Sad, for the most part anyway, i keep on changing the tags, im sorry, nothing but fluff, sighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewholewhale/pseuds/onewholewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is blind. Has been, in fact, since a horrible accident that took his parents lives. His roommate also happens to be Eren Jaeger. He then happens to come across a small café where a man named Jean happens to work, who just happens to have the same name as an old childhood friend (and crush) Marco had before he lost his sight. Marco remembers, Oh sure, but does Jean? A story about a series of coincidences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter chill

**Author's Note:**

> So. this is my first chapter for my first fanfic, so, it will be kinda bad in the beginning, but it should get better eventually. (should)

I shivered, trying to curl in on myself even though I had a dog harness in one hand and my iphone in the other. It was incredibly windy today, and although it stopped snowing before I left the apartment, snow was still being whipped around me as I tried to reach my destination.

 

“Turn left in 15 feet.”

 

“Thanks, Siri.” I muttered to myself, gripping the dog’s cold, metal harness with frost bitten fingers. I should’ve bought gloves.

 

I was headed to Rose Cafe, my first time going there. I’m always trying to find good places to eat that are easy to get to, and that are nice and allow dogs with no problem. And since I just recently moved here with one of my best friends, Eren, I had also started to look for places to work. And by that I mean places that will hire a blind person. 

 

Probably not many. 

 

“turn left.” Siri commanded. IPhones have this cool, new thing to help blind or disabled people make their way around. Basically, it lets someone know where they’re going from where they’re at via phone-tracking technology, and even tells them when the next bus is coming or train or something. Nowadays, technology sure is amazing. 

 

I gently tugged Titan’s harness to my left so he could guide me to the cafe. “Go straight 20 feet.” Siri ordered in her fake, artificial voice. 

 

I kept on walking. Titan tugged on his harness for a second, indicating something was in front of me. I followed him around the item. A trashcan?

 

“You have reached your destination.”

 

I turned, faced the door to the cafe, and breathed the air in. It smelt like melted chocolate through the cold crisp air. Titan made his way to the door where he sat diligently to the side as I made a move to open it. The handle was long, and made of brass, like the kind you find in old buildings. A small bell rang as I opened the door, tugging on Titan’s harness to show him it was ok to enter. I did, and I followed close behind.

 

“Welcome to Rose’s Bakery!shall I...” Her breath caught as she saw my dog. The place was very warm, with country music playing quietly in the background. It was warm, but it wasn’t stuffy, like it would be if they had a heater. Which means their walls were insulated nicely and all its goods were freshly baked. My mouth watered slightly. The floorboards creaked of old wood as Titan and I crossed the threshold to the voice. Suddenly I stopped, and gasped. Titan, noticing my hesitation, stopped as well. How could I be so stupid! this was a place where people _ate_! How could I bring my dog in here?

 

“I- I’m so sorry, I forgot- I mean, I didn’t mean to bring my dog in-” I stammered. Now we’re going to get kicked out into the cold again, just when my limbs were starting to become un-numbed. 

 

The voice laughed, much to my surprise. “No, no, its fine. That’s a seeing-eye dog, right? You are allowed to eat here.”

 

“But... Aren’t you worried that my dog... I mean, people are allergic to dogs, and this is a place where people eat...”

 

The voice laughed again. “Don’t worry, I’m sure your dog is very well trained. Besides, it would be illegal if I denied you access because of a seeing eye dog.” I smiled at her kindness. “Thank you. It is very cold outside.” She laughed again. 

 

“I’m Crista. What’s your name?”

 

“...Marco” I said. Why did she want my name again?

 

“Whats your dog’s name?”

 

“Titan.”

 

“Ooh, thats a nice name. Suits a golden retriever.” She said, half to herself.“Would you like me to read you the menu, Marco?”

 

Oh, thats why she wanted my name.

 

I sat down with my sandwich and hot cocoa. The sandwich had some kind of slightly salty meat in it with lettuce and some fancy mustard. (There _is_ a difference between mustard quality) The bread I think was... The same kind of bread they put in Paninis. The hot cocoa was the fancy, quality kind. With like dark chocolate and wasn’t chunky.

 

I didn’t ask her to read me the menu, as I bet there was probably a lot of things and I can’t remember that much, but instead asked for a hot cocoa and a “surprise me”. 

 The food wasn’t that expensive either, probably $15 dollars all together. Titan was laying at my feet, panting slightly. It’s true, he was very well trained, and we’ve lived together for 5 years. I’ve lived with Eren for 4 years, ever since he found out I can’t really function without someone to do the dishes and clean up after me. Not that I can’t clean up after myself, but you know, stuff very often gets lost and broken. 

 

Crista is a very nice person. I learned that she had an egyptian mau, and that she is soon going to be moving in with her girlfriend. She is not a very big fan of dogs, because they drool all over everything, apparently, but she can see the charm in owning a dog. 

Then she said that she normally doesn't talk that much, and how annoying she must be to me, but I don't mind. Most people (in my experience) try to avoid the disabled person. 

 

As I chewed, I tapped my foot lightly against the ground, though not enough to disturb Titan. I hope I hadn’t given her the wrong amount of money. I usually put tape on the surface of the money, so I can tell whether they’re singles, 5’s, or 20’s. I always break my money down, if I don’t put it in my bank account. 

 

Though fuck Eren, for getting Krewella’s Alive stuck in my head. He’s a dancer, you see, but no one knows his true identity. He wears a mask when he dances, apparently.

 

“Hey, what the _fuck_ is that dog doing in here??” A loud voice shouted. I nearly had a heart attack, and Titan sat up, on full alert. I didn’t hear him come in! 

 

“Oh, I’m-” I started, my voice cracking. Were was Crista? I can’t do this on my own...

 

“You know what, fuck that. Get the fuck out.” I can’t move. I was scared shitless. I felt a panic attack coming on, and my legs felt like jelly. Titan started growling, sensing my anxiety.

I can’t do this. I didn’t mean for this to happen.

 

“I-I’m sorr-”

 

“JEAN, STOP.” Crista said, raising her voice. “Let him eat in peace.”

 

I thanked the Gods for Crista coming in time, and I slowly sat down and picked up my sandwich. But I somehow wasn’t hungry anymore. 

 

“But- Crista, he’s got a dog in here,” He argued. Crista didn’t let him finish.

 

 

“Jean, he’s Blind. Thats his seeing eye dog.”

 

 

“Oh...! Oh...” His voice went from shocked to guilty in seconds. 

 

It was silent for a few seconds. A pregnant pause. 

 

I coughed. I felt their glances on me. “Its ok, I don’t really mind... It happens to me a lot anyway.” I laughed awkwardly, and I felt the tension in the room life a little bit.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were blind...” The guy... Jean? said, genuinely apologetic. 

 

I laughed again. “As I said, its fine. I’m used to it.”

 

Time went back to normal. a couple more customers came in. They ordered. The music changed. I finished my sandwich and hot chocolate and was about to leave when-

 

“Hey, about earlier...”

 

It was Jean.

 

“Yes?” I questioned. I was all about ready to leave. 

 

“Um... I hope you weren’t too upset by what happened earlier. I mean... Are you looking for job?” I heard scratching noises, coming from his direction. 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I mean... Oh gosh, what am I saying, you’re blind.” He said, smacking himself. 

 

“No, no, its fine. I can do any job as well as a normal sighted person.” I said optimistically. Actually, this guy was kinda pissing me off.

 

“Oh, well, It seems that you are new to this town, I mean most of the people who come here are all regulars, so... I figured you must be knew.” His words were starting to blend a little bit near the end, like he was embarrassed. 

 

“Oh, well I am, actually...” I admitted. 

 

“Oh! Ok, because I was just thinking that you could work for a friend of mine, who works at a kind of... Thing...” His voice trailed off at the end. 

 

“Thing?” I questioned. I really was interested at this point. Anything to help out Eren play the bills.

 

“My friend... Works... At a bookstore...” He said, hardy above a whisper.

 

Silence filled the cafe one again. 

 


	2. A small taste of something nostalgic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean regrets and Marco remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm sure, after what must be MONTHS, I finally updated. I know. Incredible. Anyway, here it is. To be completely honest, it is a little sad, but in a nostalgic kinda way.

* * *

 

 I walked into my apartment, breathing a sigh of relief. We’re trying to save money, so it was kinda cold in here, but it was still warmer than outside. I unclasped Titan’s harness and he immediately bounded over to Eren, who was just walking over from what must be the studio.

 

“Hey, buddy, how are you doing? You good? Yeah? Had a nice walk?” He cooed at Titan, who whined in response as he got rubbed all over. 

 

I chuckled, sitting down on the worn couch we owned. I leaned back, covering my eyes with my arm. 

 

“So, what happened? You seem stressed out.” He questioned after he was done greeting Titan. I felt the cushions next to me sink and I felt warmth radiating from his side. 

 

“I think I have a job.” I answered.

 

“Oh, Really? Where?” He asked excitedly. Normally it was hard to find a job for a blind person, so this was a first.

 

I removed my arm from my eyes and stared in Eren’s direction. “Trost bookstore.”

 

“Trost book-” He snorted. “You’re working in a _bookstore?”_

 

_“_ Apparently. It’ll be fun, the bookstore also has braille books, and all the shelves have braille markings on them.”

 

“Well,” He chucked. “Good luck with that.” He stood up. As he was walking away, he sneezed. 

 

“You better not be sick” I warned.

 

“I’m not!” He said.

 

“Sure... You’re already working on your new piece?” I interrupted.

 

“Yep, I’m doing these every week, you know.” He said. “I’ve actually been working on Alive for a while and a just hired a couple of guys.”

 

“Oh really? What are their names?” I asked. Eren only really talks this much about something when he’s really excited about it. 

 

“Krista... And Levi.” He responded. His voice got quiet near the end, but I could still pick it up. 

 

Krista? Isn’t that the girl from the cafe? And who’s Levi?

 

“Will I get to meet these people?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, in a week or so.” He responded. “I haven’t exactly decided a meet date.”

 

I nodded. “Yeah, ok. Have you eaten yet?” 

 

“Yeah, I ate a while ago. You?”

 

“Yeah... Oh, I also met this guy named Jean...”

 

 

I groaned, burying the palms of my hands into my eyes. 

I fucked up.

I fucked up so bad.

 

“How was I supposed to know he was blind...” I murmured, though loud enough for Krista to hear me.

“Next time he comes, you should apologize again.” She responded. “If he comes next time...” 

 

I lifted my hands from my eyes, incredulous. “Well, How was I supposed to know he was blind?? I didn’t!”

 

“Yeah,” She said sarcastically, wiping down the table. “And the fact that I let that guy in, with a dog, after hours, wasn’t a clue.”

 

“I think Ymir is starting to rub off on you.” I lowered my arms in defeat. 

 

“Perhaps.” She paused. “But you seriously yelled at him. I even got scared, and the poor guy was trembling.” She frowned at me. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry...” I said, again. I sat down on a stool and propped my elbow on the table.“And that guy was kinda...” I stopped as she gave me a quizzical look. No fucking way was I finishing that sentence.

 

“...Cute?” She said, a grin crossing her face. Fuck.

 

I just silently huffed, and rested my head on my hands. So what, if he was cute. Lots of people are cute. Krista’s cute. Sasha’s cute. Hell, even Connie’s cute. Ok, not really. Butthat didn’t make him special, with pretty, hazel eyes, an overly innocent face, covered from his forehead to his fingertips in freckles...

 

Ok, maybe he was a little cute.

 

“...Just a little.” I finally responded. I flushed red when she said “Aww...”

 

Me and Krista go way back. She is the only one who is capable of putting me on the right track and dealing with my depressed, angsty shit since high school. Sometimes I wonder why god would create such a nice person, only to have them deal with little ol’ me. 

 

Blind guy forgotten, we finished cleaning up and she and left, me following 5 minutes later after closing the cafe and hiding the key safely in my pocket. It had started snowing, snowflakes fluttering down quietly though the darkness, only visible under the the singular, rusty street lamp outside the shop, as it collected by my feet. 

I moved my knitted scarf to cover the lower half of my face, the fabric scratching against my already numb, runny nose. It was undoubtedly very cold, My eyes freezing and tearing up when a cold gust of wind blows by. I started walking to my old, trusty bike, which was also covered in snow and scolded at me to buy a car already. I climbed over my poor motorcycle, kicking the bike stand and starting the vehicle. I tugged my scarf down and placed my helmet on over my head, before slowly pulling away from the curb to the now empty road.

 

I hate snow. 

 

 

“Marco, come over here to the patio!” Eren shouted from across the room. I was sitting on the couch, enjoying a nice bowl of coco puffs listening to the old, statical radio. 

 

_“oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we’ve got no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!”_

 

I sighed, placing my bowl of cereal lightly on the coffee table. I trotted to the patio, hoping I don’t accidentally step on Titan’s tail, (not like that’s ever happened before) 

And stepped with my bare feet onto the patio. Immediately I knew something was up when I felt the cold, wet substance on the ground. 

“Look, Marco, its snowing!” Eren laughed. He gripped my hand and held it up, palms facing up.

Upon feeling the cold, gentle droplets fall into my hand before melting, I felt a large grin crossing my face. I remembered. It was so, so far away, but I remembered. 

 

_“Marco, come on! I’ll race you!” he laughed, sled string in hand as it dragged behind him._

_“Wait, thats not fair! your sled is way better than mine!” I pouted, none the less following him with my sled in tow. He just laughed. My sled was red, his was blue camouflage. He was taller than me by 2-3 inches, as he was half a year older than I was. “Marco, come on! you’re almost there!”_

_My hands were freezing. Come to think of it, I wasn’t wearing gloves back then as well. “I’m coming!” I shouted, out of breath. Before I knew it, I had arrived at the top of the hill._

_“Man, you sure took your time.” He scoffed. “Shut up, ___. You’re taller than me, of coarse you run faster.” I replied, bashful._ What was his name? I can’t remember. 

_Changing the subject, he quickly reached down and grabbed my hand, raising it palms up to the sky. “Look, Marco, Its snowing!” He said excitedly. I looked up at his face, face flushed and eyes lit up, a wide grin across his face. Dirty blond bangs peeked out from underneath his red, white and black striped hat as our eyes met, his bright, light brown eyes searching mine for any sort of reaction. I smiled, and his cheeks seemed to have flushed a tiny bit more than before. I looked up to the sky, snow falling as gently as it was now, into my open palm and onto my flushed face as I laughed out loud from pure happiness._

_Pure happiness..._

 

I turned my face up to the snow, feeling the small snowflakes land on  my cheeks and melt as they touched my warmth. my hand was slowly growing cold, I felt my fingers numbing, as I assumed Eren was distracted by the snow as well. I shivered from the chill the cold, snowy night seemed to bring. 

 

_“I love snow,” I said, turning to the boy standing next to me, Who smiled back at me, eyes soft and gentle, as he said, “Yeah, me too.”_

 

I smiled nostalgically, maybe a little sadly, as I opened my unseeing eyes again, pulled from the memory.

 

I love snow. 

 

_“And the fire is slowly dying, And my dear, we’re still goodbye-ing, But as long as you love me so, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!”_

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, its a little sad, but bear with me, it will have a happy ending. OH, but don't say anything if you've figured out who the kid is, ok?;)


	3. Nostalgic encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean regrets and Marco gets a taste of something a little nostalgic...

I walked into my apartment, breathing a sigh of relief. We’re trying to save money, so it was kinda cold in here, but it was still warmer than outside. I unclasped Titan’s harness and he immediately bounded over to Eren, who was just walking over from what must be the studio.

“Hey, buddy, how are you doing? You good? Yeah? Had a nice walk?” He cooed at Titan, who whined in response as he got rubbed all over. 

I chuckled, sitting down on the worn couch we owned. I leaned back, covering my eyes with my arm. 

“So, what happened? You seem stressed out.” He questioned after he was done greeting Titan. I felt the cushions next to me sink and I felt warmth radiating from his side. 

“I think I have a job.” I answered.

“Oh, Really? Where?” He asked excitedly. Normally it was hard to find a job for a blind person, so this was a first.

I removed my arm from my eyes and stared in Eren’s direction. “Trost bookstore.”

“Trost book-” He snorted. “You’re working in a bookstore?”

“Apparently. It’ll be fun, the bookstore also has braille books, and all the shelves have braille markings on them.”

“Well,” He chucked. “Good luck with that.” He stood up. As he was walking away, he sneezed. 

“You better not be sick” I warned.

“I’m not!” He said.

“Sure... You’re already working on your new piece?” I interrupted.

“Yep, I’m doing these every week, you know.” He said. “I’ve actually been working on Alive for a while and a just hired a couple of guys.”

“Oh really? What are their names?” I asked. Eren only really talks this much about something when he’s really excited about it. 

“Krista... And Levi.” He responded. His voice got quiet near the end, but I could still pick it up. 

Krista? Isn’t that the girl from the cafe? And who’s Levi?

“Will I get to meet these people?” I asked.

“Yeah, in a week or so.” He responded. “I haven’t exactly decided a meet date.”

I nodded. “Yeah, ok. Have you eaten yet?” 

“Yeah, I ate a while ago. You?”

“Yeah... Oh, I also met this guy named Jean...”

 

I groaned, burying the palms of my hands into my eyes.   
I fucked up.  
I fucked up so bad.

“How was I supposed to know he was blind...” I murmured, though loud enough for Krista to hear me.  
“Next time he comes, you should apologize again.” She responded. “If he comes next time...” 

I lifted my hands from my eyes, incredulous. “Well, How was I supposed to know he was blind?? I didn’t!”

“Yeah,” She said sarcastically, wiping down the table. “And the fact that I let that guy in, with a dog, after hours, wasn’t a clue.”

“I think Ymir is starting to rub off on you.” I lowered my arms in defeat. 

“Perhaps.” She paused. “But you seriously yelled at him. I even got scared, and the poor guy was trembling.” She frowned at me. 

“I know, I’m sorry...” I said, again. I sat down on a stool and propped my elbow on the table. “And that guy was kinda...” I stopped as she gave me a quizzical look. No fucking way was I finishing that sentence.

“...Cute?” She said, a grin crossing her face. Fuck.

I just silently huffed, and rested my head on my hands. So what, if he was cute. Lots of people are cute. Krista’s cute. Sasha’s cute. Hell, even Connie’s cute. Ok, not really. But that didn’t make him special, with pretty, hazel eyes, an overly innocent face, covered from his forehead to his fingertips in freckles...

Ok, maybe he was a little cute.

“...Just a little.” I finally responded. I flushed red when she said “Aww...”

Me and Krista go way back. She is the only one who is capable of putting me on the right track and dealing with my depressed, angsty shit since high school. Sometimes I wonder why god would create such a nice person, only to have them deal with little ol’ me. 

Blind guy forgotten, we finished cleaning up and she and left, me following 5 minutes later after closing the cafe and hiding the key safely in my pocket. It had started snowing, snowflakes fluttering down quietly though the darkness, only visible under the the singular, rusty street lamp outside the shop, as it collected by my feet.   
I moved my knitted scarf to cover the lower half of my face, the fabric scratching against my already numb, runny nose. It was undoubtedly very cold, My eyes freezing and tearing up when a cold gust of wind blows by. I started walking to my old, trusty bike, which was covered in snow and which scolded at me to buy a car already. I climbed over my poor motorcycle, kicking the bike stand and starting the vehicle. I tugged my scarf down and placed my helmet on over my head, before slowly pulling away from the curve to the now empty road.

I hate snow. 

 

“Marco, come over here to the patio!” Eren shouted from across the room. I was sitting on the couch, enjoying a nice bowl of coco puffs listening to the old, statical radio. 

“oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we’ve got no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!”

I sighed, placing my bowl of cereal lightly on the coffee table. I trotted to the patio, hoping I don’t accidentally step on Titan’s tail, (not like that’s ever happened before)   
And stepped with my bare feet onto the patio. Immediately I knew something was up when I felt the cold, wet substance on the ground.   
“Look, Marco, its snowing!” Eren laughed. He gripped my hand and held it up, palms facing up.  
Upon feeling the cold, gentle droplets fall into my hand before melting, I felt a large grin crossing my face. I remembered. It was so, so far away, but I remembered. 

“Marco, come on! I’ll race you!” he laughed, sled string in hand as it dragged behind him.   
“Wait, thats not fair! your sled is way better than mine!” I pouted, none the less following him with my sled in tow. He just laughed. My sled was red, his was blue camouflage. He was taller than me by 2-3 inches, as he was half a year older than I was. “Marco, come on! you’re almost there!”  
My hands were freezing. Come to think of it, I wasn’t wearing gloves back then as well. “I’m coming!” I shouted, out of breath. Before I knew it, I had arrived at the top of the hill.   
“Man, you sure took your time.” He scoffed. “Shut up, ___. You’re taller than me, of coarse you run faster.” I replied, bashful. What was his name? I can’t remember.   
Changing the subject, he quickly reached down and grabbed my hand, raising it palms up to the sky. “Look, Marco, Its snowing!” He said excitedly. I looked up at his face, face flushed and eyes lit up, a wide grin across his face. Dirty blond bangs peeked out from underneath his red, white and black striped hat as our eyes met, his bright, light brown eyes searching mine for any sort of reaction. I smiled, and his cheeks seemed to have flushed a tiny bit more than before. I looked up to the sky, snow falling as gently as it was now, into my open palm and onto my flushed face as I laughed out loud from pure happiness.  
Pure happiness...

I turned my face up to the snow, feeling the small snowflakes land on my cheeks and melt as they touched my warmth. my hand was slowly growing cold, I felt my fingers numbing, as I assumed Eren was distracted by the snow as well. I shivered from the chill the cold, snowy night seemed to bring. 

“I love snow,” I said, turning to the boy standing next to me, Who smiled back at me, eyes soft and gentle, as he said, “Yeah, me too.”

I smiled nostalgically, maybe a little sadly, as I opened my unseeing eyes again, pulled from the memory.

I love snow. 

“And the fire is slowly dying, And my dear, we’re still goodbye-ing, But as long as you love me so, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it . After what i'm sure was several months, finally I post a new thing. So many hits as well!   
> Anyway, sorry it's a little sad, but don't say anything if you've guessed who the kid is;)
> 
> (I know its kinda obvious, shut up)


	4. So we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, they meet. Old friendships are reformed, and Jean has to make a very, very important decision. I wonder what will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for my absence in (what is probably) over a year and only to turn up with a completely different fic.  
> I am greatly ashamed of my behavior. Once again, I apologize.  
> But  
> here it is.  
> (The last time I posted a chapter for this fic was the last time (before today) that I wrote in it... So if you find a drastic change in writing style... Whoops.)

* * *

 

_“_ Thats a weird coincidence, though. You met Jean?”

“Yeah. I don’t know if its the same person...”  
“Nah, literally no one else in this country has that name, or at least pronounced like that. It’s probably him.”

 

We were walking in a nearby dog park. It had stopped snowing at this point, and was even beginning to melt. After all, it was February already. Titan was happily leading us wherever he wants to go, me and Eren just following his lead. 

“Oh, Mikasa called yesterday.”

“Really? What’d she say?”

“Turns out she’s got herself a date, and is planning to show her off over dinner. Sorry, I should’ve told you, on such short notice...”

“No, its fine.” I promised. “What’s her name?”

“Uh,” He paused, trying to remember. “Annie, I think. She’s, well, a she.”

 

“I wonder if she’ll like our apartment...” I murmured. 

“Maybe not... But apparently, she actually wants to come over. I don’t know how anyone would willingly want to do anything with Mikasa, she’s so quiet and seems angry all the time, but it seems like this ‘Annie “ girl doesn’t mind. Oh, also she’s excited about “meeting the brother Mikasa always talks about.”’

“She seems nice.”

“Yeah, but... I feel like somethings off.” He said, sounding slightly apprehensive. I heard him scratch his neck, which he does when he’s thinking. 

 

“Hey, I mean, if she’s happy, then let her be happy.” I said.I cannot count the times I’ve needed to tell him that about himself. He was so scared to go on a date with his first boyfriend, Armin, I was afraid I had to chaperone them, which is a strange thing to say for a blind guy.

 

We were walking down the dirt covered path, when he stopped. I stopped as well.

“What is it?”

I felt him tense up beside me, and felt something shift. Oh dear. I knew he saw something he didn’t like.My skin crawled. The last time I felt like this, He ended up at the hospital. 

“Oh, hello, Jaeger.” A loud, smug voice came out of nowhere. “Haven’t seen you since high school.”

I clutched his jacket sleeve. Titan started growling as well.

“Eren, calm down.” I tried. I knew it was helpless, but I still needed to...

...Wait...

“...Jean?” I questioned, aghast.

“...Kirstein.” Eren said, in his low, menacing voice. 

“Really, Eren? You’re growling at me?” He snorted. “Guess blind boy has TWO guard dogs.” 

“Shut the fuck up, Jean.” Eren snapped. I frowned, tugging on Eren’s jacket, to remind him to calm down. 

It was quiet. Not the kind of atmosphere you’d expect to find in a park. I heard Jean take a step forward. A rustle of clothing, then a smack. What?

I felt Eren physically relax next to me. Then he started laughing. Jean chucked.

“Wh-What?” I asked, utterly and completely confused. Titan’s tail started whacking against my leg. 

 

“O-Oh, Marco, thats right!” He took a deep breath to stop laughing. “We only met after I changed schools. Anyway, this is Jean, which you’ve met already, and as I was telling you earlier, We went to the same middle school and were friends up till sophomore year before I changed to your school.” 

“O-Oh, is that it?” I questioned. That smacking noise must have been a handshake, then. 

“Man, but I wouldn’t call it a friendship, really...” Jean grumbled. “It was more like... We hated each other, but we occasionally got along. I think we dated for a while?”

“Yeah for like a week.” Eren murmured, lost in his thoughts. “It didn’t end well, obviously, we fought like every other day _at least_. This dick-head even broke my arm!” He exclaimed. 

I already told you, multiple times, it was an accident!” Jean said, exasperated. 

Eren just chucked, still lost in his thoughts. “Oh yeah.”

I nodded my head in acknowledgment. I didn’t understand at all. 

“Wait, but... I thought your first boyfriend was Armin?” I asked. 

“O-Oh... Well, thats, uh, kind of different...” Eren scratched his neck, turning his head away. Jean snorted.

“Really?”

“Yeah, unlike you, you heartless bastard!” He jerked his jacket sleeve out of my grip, though I don’t think he noticed. 

And then they were fighting again. I sighed, and Titan licked my leg. 

 

 

I cracked my neck, sighing. 

I got a chai latte in my hands, and I was sitting on the old, once was green park bench.

It was kinda warm today, albeit windy, so I was wearing a light jacket and red beanie. 

What was I doing here at 7:30 in the morning, you may ask?

Well, I have an art class on saturdays. at 8:00. Normally I would wake up around 9:00 when the coffee shop opens on weekdays, but on weekends Krista comes at 8:00 with Bertolt, who’s our cook, and i’ll arrive after class ends at 11:00.

Today was pleasant in the dog park, even though I don’t really like dogs. I’m more of a cat person. I’m just here because its a nice day and I have 30 minutes to kill. 

I sighed, sitting back and looking around. There was this guy with longish brown hair and bright green eyes walking with this guy with pretty hazel eyes and black hair walking a golden retriever in my direction... Wait a minute?

 

Oh.

Its the blind boy, isn’t it. 

Shit shit shit what if he saw me? What if the blind- What if his friend sees me? I would loose my shit.

I tried to be as inconspicuous as I could, hiding the lower half of my face in my scarf as I tried to pretend to be totally absorbed in my drink. 

Right when they were about to pass, I glanced up. Just then, the boy Marco was with glanced at me, and stopped in his tracks, Marco glancing curiously at him. our eyes met, and suddenly I was washed with the feeling of nostalgia, bringing back a long-since gone memory. 

Eren. 

 

 

Marco seems to have given up, helplessly listening in on our fight.

“What the fuck white girl coffee are you drinking anyway, Horseface? A “Chai Latte”?” He growled at me, looking smug. 

“Actually, yes, in fact I am drinking a chai latte.” I responded sarcastically, taking a long, meaningful sip of the lukewarm beverage while smirking. Eren’s face fell into a scowl. 

“So, what’re you guys doing out here? taking a walk?”I asked, changing the subject.

Marco jumped right on it. “Oh, yeah! Eren doesn’t have work yet, so I figured, since its a nice day...” He started talking about Titan and birds and nature, and I hadn’t noticed I was smiling at him still I saw Eren smirking at me. 

“What?” I said defensively. 

Eren turned away, still smirking. “Nothing.”

 

We bade our goodbyes, and I headed to my art class. I had completely forgotten about the encounter earlier today until I got a phone call from a unknown number.

I wearily answered the phone. “Hello?”

I crackled voice answered on the other end. _“Hey, Jean, I need a favor from you.”_

Holy shit. “Eren!?” I responded, disbelievingly. “What- How- You memorized my number!?”

_“Dude, when we were younger you called my house so many times your number is basically in graved in my brain. Surprised you didn’t change it though.”_ I could hear his smirk through his phone. Asshole.

“Well, I’m sorry, I didn’t have any reason to change my number.” I sat down in a chair in the restaurant, resting one leg over the other. There were no customers right now. “Unlike you.”

_“Fuck off.”_ I heard voices in the distance on his most likely shitty phone. Someone screaming? I wasn’t too sure.

“By the way, why did you call me again?” He never called me for anything. This must be really serious, or really ridiculous. It was hard to tell, with this guy. 

I heard approaching sirens in the distance. the cackle of a radio. a crowed. More sirens. 

“Eren? What did you do?” I said uneasily. I did not want to get messed up in all this, whatever it is. 

_“I didn’t do anything! I just...”_ I could practically hear his thought process. 

_“There’s been a murder... Our neighbor. We actually bumped into him, The murderer, on our way in.”_ My breath caught. Oh god. _“Building’s on lockdown. No one in, no one out. Marco... Marco was with me. I can be fine on my own, I know some places I can stay, some people who owe me, and I can even be on the streets if I try hard enough. But Marco... Jean, you have to understand. Marco is more kind, kinder than anyone i’ve ever known. these places that I can stay in... They’re not safe for him. I know he’s a stranger, to you, but to me he’s the older brother you’ve never met. Even though he’s younger than both of us.”_ He paused, hoping for some reaction. he didn’t get anything. 

_“What i’m trying to say is... Can he stay with you? I barely considered our apartment to be safe, but you’re the only person in this whole”-_ he waved his arm in a wide arc. I can tell by the jaunting tilt in his voice _-“world who I fully and completely trust, even though you can be an ass sometimes.”_ I scoffed, but made no remark. It was true. _“Not only that, but now there’s a murderer chasing us. I can’t-”_ His voice caught. _“I can’t be there for him right now. I need to look after myself for a while. Please, please help me- Help Marco out here.He’s the sweetest, most precious cinnamon roll angel you will ever know.”_

I sat there in dull silence. Murder? Stranger living in my house? I wasn’t too comfortable with that thought, especially since I used to run with the same pack of dogs as Eren. I really didn’t want to do this... But it’s not like I had a choice. 

 

I relaxed, defeated. If I don’t say yes, Eren will never forgive me... He’s the type to hold grudges. And if he really was to be what Eren said he is... 

“Fine.” I mumbled, exhausted by what could easily be the biggest decision i’ve ever made. “But you owe me big time, old friend. Big. Time.”

_“YesyesIknowthankyousososososomuchokbye”_ He choked out before abruptly hanging up on me. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. I need to blind-proof my home now. 

 

What had I gotten myself into? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I was implying that Jean had Eren's old number carved into his brain as well;)


	5. His home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco moves in, and theres Chinese takeout involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes im sorry that this is so late but like,,,  
> I had FINALS  
> they were HARD  
> I honest to god tried to write but i was so stressed out and nothing was good.  
> but yes here it is  
> the shit chapter

 

 

I cautiously stepped in through the front door, feeling around for the wall. Brushing my hand across it, I took about 3 more steps in, keeping my hand firmly pressed against the wall. 

Jean’s apartment smelled clean and airy to say the least, and not at all like old chinese food boxes and stuffy rooms. It reminded me of my home a little bit in Shiganshina, back when I was 8. I immediately knew that Jean loved to read judging by the pungent smell of old leather-bound books.  

 

Kinda like the picture-filled, fairytale ones me and my old friend would look at. 

 

The hard wood floors creaked under my feet, and I turned towards the door to bring my trunk in. 

“I got it, Marco.” Eren said from behind me. 

Oh, thats right. 

 

Eren walked me to Jean’s place, since I needed a place to stay. According to Eren, I was in serious danger because we came in contact with a murderer? I’m a bit fuzzy on the details. Eren claims that the murderer could’t have known I was blind, so he might be out for both of our blood. 

Eren’s already told the police what he looks like, so Eren claims that I need to hide out here, while he stays at his other friends place.

Can’t say that I know who his ‘friend’ is. 

 

“Here. I’ll take you to your room, follow me.” Jean said, sock covered feet sliding across the hardwood floors when he walked. I followed, hoping not to...

“Ouch!”

... Bump into something. 

“Sorry, I kinda put the table in the middle of the room.” Jean said sheepishly. 

I just grumbled a “Its fine” and continued to follow him.

 

Stepping into my new room, I paused and breathed in deep, closing my eyes. Not that closing my eyes would have any affect, but it was a habit I had since I was a child. 

 

Empty. It smelled like a room that was airing out a lemon scent. Clean? Too clean. Someone cleaned this maybe only hours ago. I felt around like an idiot till I found a bed and gingerly sat down on it. 

“I’ll leave your stuff right here, then I’ll go get dinner. Is that ok with you?” He patted on what sounded like plastic and metal - my trunk - right next to the door and I nodded. 

Must be somewhat of a special occasion, actually ordering takeout. Eren and I could rarely afford takeout. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks. He didn’t need to! 

 

Once he left, I stood up and started checking out my room. Titan trotted into my room panting with his nails scratching against the floor, watching me explore air with my hands. 

My fingers brushed against smooth wood, with the grains barely tangible. I skirted to the side of the wooden piece of furniture, to find it was tall-ish (shorter than me) and long. skimming the front, I found metal handles, but the weird kind of metal that wasn’t rusted at all. Yanking on them, I found it was a drawer. I paused. When was the last time I had a dresser all to myself? Me and Eren shared a closet...

 

Moving on, I found the room had an empty desk, an end table, and a window which had clean air streaming though it. Resting my arms on the window sill and leaning my head on them, I breathed in deeply. Earthy tones, incoming rain, grass. Garden. Flowers? I felt a tang of nostalgia as my brain desperately tried to bring up memories of flowers. Reds. Greens. Blues. Yellows. All colors I hadn’t seen since the accident. 

Oh, what I wouldn’t do to see stars again...

I jolted as the door slammed open, a muffled “I’m back” Spewing from Jeans mouth. He sounded like he was carrying a heavy load, and I quickly stood up to go help him. How long was a reminiscing about flowers?

 

It was chinese food.

And not the kind of chinese food that was oily with spongy chicken with grainy rice with too much sauce.

Real, asian Chinese food. 

“I didn’t know what you liked, so I bought a bunch of egg rolls, uh... Pad thai, some of this... Rice dish, and chinese soup with the seaweed in this container.” Jean tapped on each container respectively, so I could guess which container held each. _He must be the kind of person who uses his hands to talk,_ I guessed. “Which ones do you want?”

“I’ll take the miso soup,” I said, correcting him. “and the Pad Thai,”

“Ok, egg rolls?”

“Um, sure.”

I stood there like an idiot while Jean walked into what I assumed to be the kitchen area and, after several curses and clanking noises, walk back towards me and and shoved a plate full of steaming food into my hands. “Here.”

“I- Thank you. But you really didn’t need to do this...”

“No, its fine. Its nothing compared to what you and Eren probably eat everyday.” He scoffed, scooting the chair back and sitting down with a groan. “Eren’s always had to have high quality food, and with his dancing job, i’m sure you guys eat way better food than this.”

I stared down at my plate, slightly crestfallen. We could? I had a sudden thought.  _Eren could probably be eating nice food if it weren’t for me. Maybe if I moved out completely he won’t ever have to eat a TV dinner ever again..._   


Jean caught on, his voice dripping with guilt. “unless... You don’t?” I shrugged, shaking my head. “I don’t think so...”

Jean was silent for a moment, probably thinking of what to say. “What did you eat for dinner last night?”

“Coco Puffs.”

“WHAT.” Jean exclaimed. “Why?”

I shrugged. “It was all we had, and Eren was too lazy to order take out.” I lied. More like we didn’t have any money to afford anything other then sandwich ingredients, and we ran out of bread. 

“You know what, starting tomorrow I’m going to cook dinner for you. You already know i’m a cook, and that I work at a cafe, so it’ll be ok.” He sighed, then continued. “The only reason why I didn’t cook this time was because I thought... That was pretty intimate for two guys who live together, and I didn’t want to freak out out too much.” He then started ranting about how he had a friend who rarely ate healthy food and he had to cook for him everyday and I just started smiling at how innocent and how much like Eren he is. 

I think I’m beginning to understand why Eren likes him so much.

After talking way into the night, Jean finally said “Yikes, its 12. We should get to bed. You ok with that?” I just nodded, noticing the drowsiness that was overcoming me. “That’ll be nice.” I just hoped I remembered where I was the next morning. 

“Ok. You remember where your room is, right?” He asked. “Yep.”

“Alright. Goodnight, Marco.” He said, the back of his chair scratching against the floor.

“Night Jean,” I said, before heading to my room myself. 

 

After wrapping myself in the far-too-fluffy comforter and laying down on the bed Jean gave me, I turned off the lights and shut my eyes. But before I drifted of to unconsciousness, one thought, a wish flittered through my mind.

_ I wish I could see what Jean looked like. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise u next chapter will have Jeens pov, i just... convieniently forgot it this chapter, b/c the other fic im working on is all from marco's pov and yadda yadda yadda  
> anyway  
> nothing too exciting hapens in this chapter   
> also I really like Pad Thai and eggrolls and miso soup  
> also we get an insight into Jeans view on all this... But i promise things will be moving faster soon  
> Until then *places crown gingerly on head then moonwalks into the bushes*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something about a party? maybe? idk its been a few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.  
> So it's been a while huh.
> 
> Im so fucking sorry.  
> First of all my life got in the way, and I had no idea which direction to take this. then by the time I returned I thought this was so cringeworthy I wanted to die. Then more of my life got in the way and I forgot about this, thinking i'll never update this again.  
> My writing is very different than what it used to be. For better or for worse, let me know.  
> Ok.  
> (Mario's voice) Here we go!

* * *

 

I took a breath.

So this is it, huh. The revelation. 

Distorted music pulsed through the cracked walls of the apartment building. I look over at Marco, who's staring blankly at the wall in front of us, oblivious to my contemplations. If anything, his head was slightly tilted towards me, as if to say _what are you waiting for?  
_ Good question. 

I sigh, and knock at the door decorated with a rusted 36b sign. We wait.

I shift my weight to my left foot. Marco sticks his hands further into his pockets. It may be spring, but it’s still chilly. Titan, bored of all the nothing, yawns. 

Suddenly, an unfamiliar person swings the door open, loud music exploding out of the doorway and filling the air with along with the smell of food and booze. She had straight, dark brown hair and a face full of freckles. She studied us with an unfriendly expression, before Marco smiled kindly. “Hello!”  
After a moment, recognition crossed her face and she grinned. “Oh hey! You must be Krista’s co-worker.” Turning to me, she stuck her hand out welcomingly. “Nice to meet ya. C’mon in.” I graciously accepted it, noting how her worlds slightly slurred together. “Nice to meet you too.”

The apartment was a little bit smaller than mine, and clearly older. There was a black and white tiled kitchen space, only separated from the living room by half a counter, and three doorways, two of which I assume lead to bedrooms, and judging by the toilet sign on the door opposite the two other identical doors, it must be the bathroom. Despite it’s age, the apartment seemed modern, with comfy looking couches with minimal decorative pillows, lit by paper fairy lights. Except for all the solos cups and snack bags discard throughout the apartment, It was pretty tidy. There was a small crew of people holed up in the apartment, two being a scrawny, youthful boy and a cackling girl who was holding a bag of potato chips, as well as several others, including Eren. 

“You!” I pointed to him in shock as he stared back at me, mouth agape. “What are you doing here!?”

“I… Could say the same to you!” Eren retorted, scoffing. “I didn’t know you knew Ymir!”

“No, but I know Krista.” I shot back. Wincing, he mumbled, “Yeah, I should’ve guessed you’d be here.” He walked past me to the fridge. Opening it, he rummaged through it before peeking over the edge and shouting, “Want one?” Before hurling a beer can at me.   
Thank god for good reflexes.  
As I popped it, he meandered over to Marco, who seemed like he didn’t quite know what to do with himself. “So, how’s life so far?”

Signing, I tried not to butt in on their conversation. I strolled around the apartment, looking for a familiar face while taking occasional sips of beer. Suddenly I spotted Krista coming out of the bathroom, wearing a simple flowery spring dress, distinctly different than anything else I’ve ever seen her wear. “Hey Krista!” I jogged over to her. Turning to me, she perked up. “Oh Jean! Welcome. Is your new roommate here?” I pointed over my shoulder to Marco, who was still talking to Eren.

I don’t think she recognized him at first, but the sight of Titan made her nose scrunch up. I witnessed her face furrow in confusion, and after a moment I saw eyes widen in recognition. Here it comes, the moment i’ve been dreading when she makes fun of me. Speechless, she turned to me. 

“Jean…” She said. 

“Yeah yeah, I know. But we’re cool now.” Moving on (and thanking my quick thinking brain) I turned the conversation over to what this really was about. “So any plans on moving in soon?”

She immediately perked up. “Oh yeah! did I forget to tell you?” She excitedly flashed her right hand in front of my face. “Look!” 

Blinking, I focused on the single accessory on her finger; A simple silver band with a very small translucent gemstone that seemed to reflect all different colors.   
I gasped. “You got engaged!?”  
She smiled, confirming my thoughts. “Wow, its gorgeous.”

“I know, right?” Krista turned her hand, staring fondly at the little diamond. “It’s lovely.”   
As I soaked in the peaceful expression on her face, I couldn’t help but feel a seed of doubt. “Though… I mean not to break your bubble, but aren’t you rushing things a bit?” She looked at me, puzzled. “I mean, you’ve only been dating, for what. Half a year?”  
She gave me an incredulous look. “Jean, we’ve been dating for almost 2 years.”  
I felt a stab of confusion. “Wait… What? But you weren't even dating Ymir when we started working together!”  
“Well, I mean yeah,” She said, exasperated, “But we’ve been working together for almost 3 years?”

I had a moment. I needed a moment. I said “Excuse me,” to Krista as I exited the apartment, closing the door behind me quietly.  
stepping away from the welcome carpet and breathing in the fresh, Crisp air, I wondered _how did we get to this point in our lives?  
_ First, I was a kid growing up in Jinae. And then… Then I met Eren in middle school. Then I graduated high school, and met Krista at my job. And three years later… We’re here.  
It feels like its only been… like a a year since high school. Everything's a blur.  
I listened to the distant throb of music and noise from inside Ymir’s apartment while staring out at the moon in the mid afternoon sky. _I guess it has been a long time since I last saw him, huh. I don’t even remember his name._  
I look down at my lopsided, dirty shoelaces.  
_I got into cooking… Because I needed it to cope with his death. Because my parents told me he died in a car accident._ Because…

_Wait_ , time stopped. _What if he isn’t dead?_

The very thought stunned me; I’ve thought it before, a lot of times before, but now that i’m older I can actually look into it. I felt a tingle of excitement; I may be able to see him again!  
_Wait, I don’t know his name.  
_ I sighed, all adrenaline leaving my body in one breath. An discontented feeling begun to manifest itself inside me, and time continues.

Besides, it was cold. I went back inside the apartment. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and ends abruptly but I just wanted to get this out. So yeah. Those of you who still had faith, thank you so much. Those who didn't - Eh I don't blame you. I lost faith in this too.  
> TBH I don't even like this ship/fandom anymore. Like it will always dear to my heart... But yeah. This fic won't be top priority as i'm ready to move on to bigger, better things, but if enough people like this then I'll try to finish this sooner.  
> (Also by "him" I am referring to marco-not-marco.:) And you can contact me @ shitdang.tumblr.com!)


	8. Just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's still adapting to this new way of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes i'm sorry for the delay I just hit a huge writers block in the middle of this and yeah. but all is well, and I might actually start a new fic soon, with a new ship? idk. (That's irrelevant though) ANyway heres the new chapter!

* * *

 

 

 

_“Jean!” I heard a voice shout from behind me. It was the beginning of fall now, with the leaves just turning red and orange. A small boy with a small pile of leaves in his hands trotted up to me, a broad smile on his very freckled face. “I found all the ones I like!”_

_“Shh..” I responded, bending over to his level. “iIm a first grader this fall. I’m not supposed to talk to kindergarteners.”The boy didn’t even try to hide his disappointment at my words._

_The scene changed. Suddenly I was in my mothers house, with a cup of coco with drowning marshmallows in front of my face, and the boy from earlier slurping his coco with much gusto, swinging his legs. I felt guilty. I knew I did._

_“Hey... Sorry about what I said earlier. About not being able to talk to me.” The boy lifted his head, a milk mustache on his upper lip. “Hmm?” He said, too loudly. “I was drinking.”_

_I sighed. “I said, sorry about what I said earlier. You can talk to me whenever you want, and I’ll just punch anyone who says otherwise.” The more I told him that, the more confident I felt._

_The boy just smiled and nodded his head in affirmation, returning to his coco. I didn’t know why I felt guilty earlier anymore._

_The scene changed again. It was snowing, and the boy from earlier with tear filled eyes stood with me on his old doorstep while the moving van pulled away. My eyes were blurring up. Why? I rubbed the tears away, hoping no one would notice. One person did._

_The boy looked at me, a single tear falling down his puffy cheeks. He, a kindergartener, and me, a first grader, watching a truck pull away and crying._

 

_His dad was transferred across the city, and obviously his family had to go with him._

 

_He smiled. Well, tried his hardest to smile. His face scrunched up as he gasped out a sob. His lip quivered. But he still tried._

_“Jean,” He started, but then swallowed. “Jean, I-”_

_The scene changed again._

_I was coming home from school, some months later. It was snowing, even though it was almost spring. I hadn’t received a letter from him for 3 weeks. Today was my birthday. “There must be a letter today” I remembered thinking. “There has to be.”_

_I hummed as I unlocked my front door, strange, because my mom should be home by now. Thats how kids were calling their mothers in elementary school. “Mom.”_

_I found my mom sitting at the kitchen table, hair messy and wreaking sobs shaking her body. Her face was scrunched into her hands as she cried silently. This was the first time I saw my mom cry._

_“Mom...?”_

_She looked up with a gasp, clearly off guard, tear stained cheeks facing me. I looked down, avoiding her eyes._

_I don’t want to hear it._

_I thought about a freshly baked chocolate cake waking me up from my sleep before I sleepily stumble down the steps, my mom turning to me with a sheepish look on her face, a “Happy birthday!” falling from her lips as she smiled softly at me, a unfrosted cake in her oven-mitt covered hands, still in the pan._

_I don’t want to hear it._

 

_I focused in on her mouth. She smiled. Well, tried her hardest to smile. Her face scrunched up as she gasped out a sob. Her lip quivered. But she still tried, before she gave up and her smile quickly turned into a frown as she tried to say something to me through her gasps and sobs._

 

_I don’t want to hear it._

_“Jean.”_

 

_I said I don’t-_

_“Jean, It’s about Marco.”_

 

I slowly opened my eyes to birds chirping and daylight streaming in through my window. 

I sighed, pushing the covers off me. I had forgotten. It was borderline spring, the snow was melting and birds were coming back to out wonderful little town of Trost. 

I rubbed my prickly face, groaning. Thats right, today was my birthday wasn’t it. 

I stopped celebrating birthdays a long time ago. 

I stood up and walked to the door, silently creaking it open. Suddenly the door, seemingly by itself, slammed open and a panting, golden mess of fur attacked my face.

“AGH- what the?” I started, before I remembered everything that happened yesterday.

Marco. Roommate. Blind. Dog. Morning- yes. Breakfast. 

Time to make scrambled eggs and bacon. I only hoped Marco liked his eggs scrambled. 

Work started at 10 for me, since I only cook during lunchtime. I looked at the clock hanging off the wall. 8:03. 

Better get off my ass.

 

My kitchen was a relatively tidy place (and for that I am proud of), with blue and white smooth tiles on the floor and an almost beachy-theme to the rest of the kitchen, with white counters and cupboards. I even have a wooden pine table and chairs set up in the living room. And you know what? I bought it like that.

Not that I’m complaining. 

As I reached into the fridge to pull out the eggs, Marco came out of the spare room with absolutely crazy bedhair and was blinking away the crisp in his eyes. Titan worriedly bounded up to him and started whining and sniffing him all over while circling him, making Marco smile into space and try to reach down to him.

“Aw, did I lock you out last night? I’m sorry, I’ll try not to do it again.” He laughed as I opened the fridge door and I guess he heard me rummaging around inside because his head shot up with eyes wide open and was slack jawed by the time I emerged, juggling a crate of eggs and bacon strips. I raised my eyebrow at him, which I guess he couldn’t see, and asked “What.”

“Oh... Nothing, I thought you left by now, because Eren usually isn’t around at this time...” he said with a sad smile. I suddenly felt like punching Eren in the face. 

“Whats for breakfast?” Marco said, changing the subject. I looked down at the food items in my hand. “That depends. Are you vegetarian?” I asked.

“Uh... No?” Marco said questionably. “Why...?”

“No particular reason... “ I responded. “I don’t know what I would do if a vegetarian started living in my house. The shame.” I said teasingly, mocking his questionable tone. 

Marco seemed to catch my drift as his confused face turned to a grin. “Ah, I understand. But just for knowing’s sake, what would you do had I said yes?”

“hmm... Probably kick you out into the streets. But I know you aren’t vegetarian, so I wouldn’t actually do that, right?” Marco just nodded, trying to hide his smile behind his palm, but his eyes betrayed his mirth, and wrinkled at the corners. 

Before long the house smelt like bacon and frying eggs, and Marco was sitting on the couch lazily petting Titan as the dog laid on top of him, dozing off. I had voiced my unease about letting the dog on the couch, but Marco had reaffirmed me that “Titan was a very well trained dog and was large enough to let himself in and out of the apartment as he pleased, as long as I didn’t lock the door.” Naturally, I was then worried that Titan couldn’t get back into the apartment because you needed a passcode to open the door. 

 

“Say, what did you dream about last night?” Marco asked out of the blue. 

That question entered my train of thought without much warning, and I felt my world stop.

_When was the last time someone was genuinely interested in my dream?_

_Actually wait, what did I dream about last night?_

 

“Uhh,” I stalled, trying to recall the dream as fast as I could. “I don’t quite remember...” I stared into the pan of frying and hissing eggs, spatula resting on the side. My appetite was starting to dissipate, the smell of bacon and the mouth drooling-ness of cooked eggs was starting to loose its effect on me. “But I think it was bittersweet.” 

Marco nodded, a thoughtful look on his face when I glanced at him. “I had one of those memory-dreams, from before I lost my sight. It wasn’t that sad though.” He laughed, startling Titan awake. “It involved my childhood best friend... I can’t for the life of me remember his name though.” He smiled regretfully as his hands moved up to titan’s cheeks and he squished them, making Titan whine. I suddenly felt like punching Marco’s childhood best friend as well. Why do I feel so violent today? Like I wanted to protect... 

Marco. 

That sentence brought a wave of nostalgia over me, and I ducked my head quickly. Marco. _Marco._

_Thats the name I woke up remembering. But why?_

I hope I wasn’t having bittersweet dreams about my new roommate, especially considering how we met. 

I still have to apologize for that, don’t I. 

I realized with a start that the bacon was getting cold and the eggs ere starting to blacken, the pleasant hissing noise and become more of a scathing sound. 

 

“So how’s your new roommate working out for you?” Krista asked, once the lunchtime rush died down. She was cleaning up the last of the plates that lazy customers left on the tables, even though there was a sign that said “USED DISHES HERE” equipped with an arrow pointing to a tray with maybe two plates on it.

“Um, I guess it’s been ok.” I responded, flipping a page in the magazine I was reading. “I can’t redecorate my house again like, ever.”

“hm.” She pondered. “Hey, did you hear about the murder that happened literally down the street? I heard the entire place is on lockdown, and they STILL haven’t found the murderer. Its so scary, what if the murderer comes into here?” She pretended to shiver from fright. “I wouldn't know what to do.”

“Y’call the cops, thats what you do.” I reminded her, lazily placing my feet on the counter. I hadn’t told her the circumstances of Marco moving in with me, only that I had put out a “Roommate needed” sign on Craig’s list and his friend had recommended him to me. I hadn’t even told her it was the Marco we both met, partly because I still felt embarrassed about the incident, partly because I wasn’t dumb enough to tell anyone, even my closest friends, about the man who had literally ran into the murderer and was now living with me.

This wasn’t my first time hiding someone out in my apartment, you know. Namely Eren. 

“God, you’re such a dick.” She commented angrily, shoving my feet off the counter, making me grumble. “You’re gonna have to wipe the table down now, even though you’re probably tired from all the non-work you’ve been doing.” She pointed out. I met her glare with one of my own. “Fine.”

“Oh yeah, Ymir’s hosting a part at her place next Saturday.” Krista said suddenly. I inwardly groaned, because once she got started on talking about her new girlfriend, _she just never stopped._ “You and your new roommate are welcome to attend. You know where I live, right? Well, she lives in the apartment complex across the street.”

“How’d you first meet,” I scoffed, “Did your eyes meet from between a window one day, “love at first sight”?’ I said in a fake dreamy voice. She rolled her eyes and shoved me. “I’m being serious! Or else you’re not allowed to come.” She pouted.

“Fine, fine.” I submitted. “But let me warn you, my roommate comes equipped with a dog, since I don’t think we can find a sitter.” her eyes widened as I felt regret dripping into my bones. Had I said too much?

“Oh, thats fine! Ymir’s apartment actually allows animals.” I breathed a sigh of relief as I was prevented from experiencing how it could have gone if she connected the dots. “But just for the record, Ymir has a dog as well so Just be careful in case they don’t like each other.” I nodded readily, still too relieved to say anything. Just then the bell on the door jingled, signaling a customer, and Krista rushed to help them while I walked into the adjourned kitchen.

Wait.

If I with Marco to go to this party, she’s going to find out it’s the same Marco from earlier.  

I groaned and slapped my face out of pure shame. God I am stupid. 

I turned around to tell Krista that I can’t actually go to the party, but she was listing off today’s specials to an older (and shorter) grumpy looking man.

How she can be so cheerful to someone who’s giving her a death stare, I’ll never know. 

_I’ll just tell her later,_ I decided. 

I didn’t. 

It was only after work and when I was already headed home that I realized.

I shrugged to myself. _What harm can it do?_ It might also be interesting to see Krista’s reaction to Marco being Marco. Of course, afterwards she’ll me trying to convince me to go out with him, but thats besides the point. 

We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. 

 

When I approached my apartment, I found Titan whining and walking back and forth in front of the door, locked out. I snickered as I unlocked the door, and Titan immediately ran up the flights of stairs, then started pacing my door as I leisurely walked up the steps to Titan’s aid. 

Entering the apartment, I found all the lights were off and a pang of worry hit me. “What if Marco got kidnapped?” The worry went away, however, when I found him napping on the couch with a relaxed expression. Titan lightly jumped up on the couch and curled up at Marco’s feet, and he didn’t even stir. _Someone’s a heavy sleeper._ This thought suddenly seemed deja vu-ish when an image appeared in my head of a small dark haired boy sleeping in the same position as the one in front of me. I pushed that thought away.  _Lets not think about him._  


I kneeled down next to his bed, and brush the hair from his face. I had nothing to do at the moment, and normally I would watch whatever’s on TV even though its broken so it only shows one channel, but since Marco’s sleeping... Can’t exactly do that. 

He mumbled in his sleep and I jumped back onto my feet, startled. He rolled over and started gently snoring. I smiled. _You should be more cautious, man_ I scolded him in my head. _Someone might kidnap you cause you’re so...  
_

I waved that thought from my brain as I went to prepare dinner. I can’t believe my own thoughts betrayed me. 

 

TBC

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singing* I don't know how, to do shippy shit! haha ha h a (i'm sorry)


End file.
